jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Strona poświęcona dyskusji
Witam z tej strony administrator i założyciel tej wiki.W związku iż zauważyłem że niektórzy piszą sobie na losowych stronach wiki swoje przemyślenia lub pytania postanowiłem stworzyć specjalną do tego stronę.Każdy może edytować tą stronę zadawać pytania lub pisać swoje opinie wrażenia przemyślenia itp. na temat serialu,a wikia nie będzie zaśmiecana. Pisać mogą nawet osoby nie posiadające konta 'proszę nie pisać na tematy niezwiązane z serialem !!!, '''a także piszcie śmiało propozycje co zrobić za strony! . Bo ty było dużo rzeczy nie na temat serialu a to tylko strona związana z serialem inne rzeczy piszmy na profilach użytkownika. To ja napiszę coś związanego z serialem (o spongebobie) Lubię SpongeBoba. To jest na temat tego serialu a nie innych inne rzeczy mozesz pisac na profilu swoim lub moim.m Bo nie mówiłaś o jaki serial chodziło !!! . Bo to logiczne ze to na temat jestem franky bo na tej wiki ta strona jest !. Trochę chyba zepsuła się ta strona. tak wygląda. I dlaczego usunąłiś to co tam też npaisałęm ?1. Hej Hej Hej !!!!!!!!! . Dziś znów dali noobees zamiast jestem franky HHHeeejjj !!!!!!!!! . . . No hej Coś strasznego się stało. (Oprócz tego) Co takiego? To że nikt tu nie pisze i nie robi nieczego chyba... Zobacz se na aktywnosc na wiki jest mnostwo dzis. Aleterazniema... Po pierwsze bo moze ludzie na dworzu po drugie dzis duzo bylo uzytkownikow po trzecie jeszcze pewnie będą moze o 19-20 po czwarte może są ale tylko czytają bo to przeważnie tylko się robi na wikiach ale tu i tak dużo robi się w przeciwieństwie do wiki o spongebobie. No ja bym często wychodził na dwór jakbym mógł i prawdopodobnie to pewnie też teraz bym był. Na tej wiki duza aktywnosc od poniedzialku do od 16 do 20 ale dzis tez dobra. A dlaczego dopiero od 16 ?!?!? . Szkoła ale od jutra powinna tez byc do poludnia bo np ja juz nie mam szkoly i pewnie duzo tez nie wiec w wakacje caly tydzien od poniedzialku do piątku będzie duzo bo w weekendy zawsze wyjazdy a dlaczego na dwór nie możesz ? Co będzie "dużo też nie w wakacje " ???!. Ja też nie ide już do szkoly a w wakacje zawsze wszedzie duzo. W poniedziałek też sięchodzi doszkoły . To od szkoły zależy. A w prawie każdej szkole to zawsze chodzi się chyba też w poniedziałki. No w każdej ale w ten teraz już nie bo w środe zakonczenie roku. Ale mi chodziło o każdy poniedziałek. A pozatym w mojej szkole zakończenie roku było już dawno. Niemozliwe w kazdej szkole jest w tym samym czasie a w tym roku 19 czerwca ni chyba ze w twojej szkole tez jest liceum to wtedy tak bo maturzysci kończą szkołę pod koniec kwietnia. To do ajkiej chodzisz klasy ?!. Do 5 teraz bede do 6 i koncze w srode ale te dwa dni juz wolne bo rady a wedlug moich obliczen do końca sierpnia ta wiki może mieć nawet z 3000 stron jak by 20 dziennie było codziennie. Czyli chodzisz do 5 B ? A końca Sierpnia chyba raczej nie będzie. Dlaczego nie będzie? Bo teraz jest CZerwiec więc Raczej będzie Koniec czerwca. Ale czy chodzisz do piątej B ?!> . 5A no tak teraz koniec czerwca potem lipca i siepnia i 30 sierpnia to w porownaniu do teraz bedzie o wiele więcej stron. A do jakiej szkoły chodzisz ?!. --- Hej Ej !!!!!!!!! . Co chcesz? Do jakiej szkoły chodzisz ?!. Ja nie chodzę do szkoły mam 55 lat jestem jednym chyba z nielocznych doroslych na tej wiki. Co ?!?!? Jakim cudem to możliwe ???!!!... Zobaczyłem tu i pisałeś z jakąś winx61 to ją zapytałeś o szkołę a potem napisałes hej to ja napisalem czego chcesz bo myślałem że masz pytanie na temat serialu a co to takiego to serial dla każdego każdy ogląda co lubi. Myślałem że tak jest do 23 lat. Nieprawda może każdemu się podobać to dobry serial np jakies bajki to owszem do 23/24 ale taki serial to nie. Chodziło mi o to że myślałem że Ta Wiki jest do 22 lat. Aa ok ale no jak lubie ten serial to i lubie o nim czytać. A ten w którym są teraz codziennie te same odcinki ?!> . Sam i Cat ? Nie oglądam takich głupot ale osoba która zarządziła puszczanie codziennie tych samych odcinków jest nienormalna bo zawsze to włączam aby zobaczyć czy leci to samo. Wiem żę Sam i Cat nie bo to "głupopty" (Głównie dla dorosłych) a ja właśnie oglądam bo jest w telewizji ale dlaczego dokładnie to głupota ?I dlaczego to nienormalne że są te same odcinki ? I chodziło mi o ten srugi serial w którym teżtaktamterazjest. Bo to tylko śmieszne dla dzieci tam sobie nawzajem dokuczają biją a tu w jestem franky to wszystko takie rodzinne jest przyjacielskie i ciekawe a nie jak np w niebezpiecznym henryku ze ktos dostanie 10 kopniaków i po tym nic mu nie jest a nienormalne bo sam i cat ma w sumie 36 odcinków i ile razy można cztery te same odcinki oglądać?Bajka Harmidom też fajna chodź ten odcinek co Hila robiła psikusy i Hirek tak mocno ucierpiał to przesada ale reszta odcinków to normalna o prawdziwym życiu i bez krzywdy. Jak "nic mu nie jest" i to gdzie tak było ?!. Odcinek Sekretna wołowina gdy taka mocna przemoc była i też w kilku innych nwm dlaczego tamto ma pegi 7 a jestem framky pegi 12 jak niebezpieczny henryk jest mega brutalny. Nickelodeon z dnia na dzien coraz bardziej sie psuje. Racja już wiekszosc seriali dobrych sie konczy i juz malo zostalo nowe są słabe i tez moment się kończą henryk 5 to juz ostatni sezon harmidom na 4 sie skonczy spongebob na 12 a miedzy nami kuzynami od razu na 1 nwm dlaczego nie mogli rozwijac 15 najbardziej lubianych seriali w nieskonczonosc.Grzmotomocni Game Shalers iNocky Ricky Docky Dawn juz sie skonczyli z bajek tez wrozkowie chrzestni piekaczki i henio dziobek słabo teraz jest. Podobno Harmidom ma skończyć się na 9. He he ktoś napisał tak w komentarzu i w to wierzysz? 4 to już ostatni i bedzie słaby bo pierwsze 10 odcinków to całkiem inne bo tylko rodzina rozalki i roberta i ich perypetie taka odskocznia ale lepsze z rodziną harmidomskich.Ale i tak bardziej denerwujące od tego jest zachowanie christiana w wczorajszym odcinku serialu i w środowym i w wielu innych. No Chris jest mega denerwujący ja na miejscu scenarzystów bym go uśmiercił owszem by się płakało bo to główna postac ale nie az tak jak za innymi bohaterami bo jest niemily albo po prostu pozbył bym się go z serialu jak wtedy gdy wyjechal na Ukraine albo po prostu scenarzysci mogli go zrobic milszego no i on zbytnio z franky nie pasuje so niej Andres by pasował a do Tamary Ivan a Chris sam bo nieufny i zazdrosny no chyba że z Loli he he. A gdzie tak było napisane w komentarzu ? nie wiedziałem i tak naprawdę to wiem że nie ale nie wiem skąd wiedziałeś że do tylu są te seriale i co to znaczy że sirodowym. A pozatym nie oglądałem wczoraj odcinka znowu. Tam było napisane środowym ,oglądałes wczorajszy odcinek i piątkowy jak nie to szybko obejrzyj sobie go na nick.com.pl tam łatwo się go włącza i jest cały 44 minutowy tylko do godziny 17. Bo był mega fajny a w telewizji powtorki szybko nie bedzie.Dziś oglądałem go mimo ze oba odcinki tez w telewizji obejrzałem ale fajnie ze go obejrzalem bo z napisow koncowych ktorych w telewizji nie podają dowiedzialem sie kto dubbinguje dominusa i andresa w Polsce. Jest okazja obejrzec rzadko tam dawają. Ostatni jaki oglądałem to był Franky odzyskuje pamięć część 2 a wcześniej to Nawiedzony Bydunek część 1. A dlaczego tylko do 17 ?!. No nwm pewnie dlatego żeby obejrzeć go przed nowym albo własnie tylko dlatego ze po nowym juz nie bylo starego obejrzyj sobie tu masz link http://www.nick.com.pl/seriale/3232 jeśli nie obejrzysz do 17 to nawet jak wekdziesz w ten link to bedzie pisac ze wideo juz niedostepne a jak chcesz tak w ogóle odcinki których nie oglądałeś to napisz to ci wyśle linki z kreskowka zone jak już odcinek jest odpalony abyś od razu sobie obejrzał bo włączanie jest trudne. No właśnie widziałem to i jest tam to ten cały odcinek i jeszcze dwa całe inne fajne te co były w sezonie 1 to zaraz ich chyba obejrzę. A jaki jest ten "Link" do tam tych odcinków. No obejrzyj sobie bo zawsze warto a sezon 1 też był fajny a w telewizji nie wiadono czy kiedys powtorke tego o termitach bedziesz mógł obejrzeć a jest okazja a jakie chcesz z sezonu 2B odcinki napisz to ja ci dam linki do nich na kreskowka zone ale takie że już od razu jest włączony odcinek i można oglądać. No sezon 1 to oczywiście najlepszy a te odcinki zsezonu 2B to prawie wszystkie od Franky i nawiedzony Budyniek. A dlaczego w Telewizji nie wiadomo czy będzie tegopowtórka?!> . Ok to pododawam linki ale tam to mozesz w kazdej chwili obejrzec a na nick.com.pl moment usuwają i tylko czas do 17.00 a sezon 2B tez fajny no ale sezon 1 o wiele lepszy a sezon 2A był mega słaby.A odcinek franky i pielęgniarki,androidy Franky i wybory szkolne i Franky i strajk ojcow ogladales? Jak nie tez dam linki bo byly mega smieszne.W sezonie 2B to takie zyciowe tematy np nawiedzony budynek wybory strajk ojcow przeziebienie. Strajk Ojców oglądałem tylko drugą część a Pielęgniarki Androidy to chyba tylko tylko pierwszą a Szkolne Wybory to chyba wogóle nie. Ok to po przesylam linki codziennie po trochu abys obejrzal a teraz obejrzyj sobie na nick.com.pl ten wczorajszy aby miec go z glowy bo i Dominus w nim odgrywał fajna rolę. Już go właśnie teras oglądam. A jaką miał fajną rolę ?!. To że powiedzial ze dla niego cenne jest zycie każdego androida. To było fajne ?!. No że androidy lubi ale oglądaj dalej to po odcinku christiana znienawidzisz. Dlaczego ?!?!? . No bo uwazal ze Franky wymyslila sobie historie z termitami bo nie posobala sie jej bransoletka ktora jej dal jedyny jaki jej nie wierzyl wredny. Wredni były te co zablokowali Anonima 85 i właśnie czy już napisałeś im żeby go tu odblokowali ???!!!... Tak i go nie odblokują bo to oni założyli wikie i to ich zasady i mogą robić co chcą i np policja nic im nie może zrobić przeciez nawet zamkneli wikie o spongwbobie ktorą założył ktoś i ludzie edytowali. To co teraz będzie z nim ?????????!!!!!!!!!......... Do 5 wrzesnia zablokowany potem bedzie pisal ma szczescie bo wikia jeszcze nie bedzie samknieta bo nowe odcinki będą dopiero jesienią te końcowe. To dlaczego ma być zamknięta kiedy nie będzie już nowych odcinków '?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! '''. Jak bedzie z 30 aktywnych ludzi to nie zamknę ale jesli tak malo jak na wiki o spongebpbie to chyba sensu prowadzic nie ma albo ją oddam np w rece izabelo78 bo teraz to administratorka i mogla by pozniej dostać tą wiki.aby nią rządzic Gdyby to Izabelo 87 to pewnie by zrobiła że Anonimy nie mogą pisać i tak właśnie była by wiki zniszczona no i na pewno wtedy nie było by 30 użytkowników tylko najwyżej 3. Ale powinna być ta wiki ale nie tak żeby robić ciągle strony i aktywność wedytować tak jak teraz tylko mogłoby być tak pop rostu żeby była. Ok to tak zostanie ale jak uzytkownicy będą to tez fajnie a strony zawsze tez sie znajdą do utworzenia.Ale anonimów jest tu z 12 a 24 osoby to ludzie z kontami.Czyli w sumie to okolo 40 osob to duzo i jest fajnie na wiki szkoda ze serial juz sie prawie konczy. Chuck123....... . No on tamtą zalozyl ale malo na niej zrobil ! Ale kto i co założył ?!> . No Chuck123 tu napisales jego nazwę zalozyl Spongebbo Wiki a to inni uzytkownicy ją zbudowali on tylko założył. A czy Chuck1234 będzie też na te Wiki ?!.?!.?1. Nie on z nickelodoen oglada tylko bajki No to ta przecież też jest właśnie z Nickelkelodeon. Mam na mysli te bajki rysowane czyli spongebob harmidom piekaczki henio dziobek itp. To może on. O co chodzi ci? Że Czy to znaczy że jak nie lubi tak za bardzo tego serialu to nie będzie wchodzićł na tą wikii ?!?!?. .. Wcale nie oglada tego kiedys pisal ze nienawidzi fabuparnych tylko ewentualnie grzmotomocnych i henryka to się nazywają sitcomy. A gdzie tak napisał ?!?!? Czyli on chyba lubi te seriale co są niemiłe postacie i złe często a nie takie fajne jak ten. Tak już myślałem jak zobaczył em że napisał że lubi... Sam i Cat !!!!!!!!! . Najgorsze jest Game Shakers w kazdym odcinku jest złe zakonczenie a ostatni odcinek jestem franky bedzie dobrym zakonczeniem dla kazdego paul ponownie zwiąże się z margaritą ramon z elizabeth tamara polubi franky i pokocha andresa pojawią się wszyscy rodzice ktorzy wczesniej byli.I kazdy juz zacznie myslec o przyszlosci. Jakie złe zakończenie tam są ? Trochę były w kilu odcinkach w Grzmotomocnych (w pierwszym sezonie a to właśnie były najlepsze odcinki) I jka Paul znowu z Margaritą ???!!!... No bo Game Shakers jest szalone np raz Kenzie znika po dotknieciu jaszczurki i bohaterowie wychodzą a ona mowi i juz nie pojawia sie a Paul sie z Margaritą rozstanie po wyjeździe Dulce i Roby'ego odcinek 36 ale wlasnie w ostatnim odcinku będą znów razem czyli w sumie krotkie rozstanie bedzie A dlaczego będzie to rozstanie ?!?!?!? Nawet niewiedziałem żębędzie. Bo pewnie nie ogladales hiszpanskich odcinkow bo margarita bedzie zdenerwowana ze on ciagle po wyjeździe płacze a do tego potem Ramon ją pocałuje gdy bedzie poszukiwac dla siebie dziewczyny a Margarita doda mu otuchy. Trochę oglądałem ale dopiero dzisiaj tu przeczytałem tam że jest napisane że Pal będzie załamany tym że Roby wyjechał ale dlaczego dlatego Margarita będzie się z nimrozstanie ?!. Bedzie kazala mu sie ogarnąć a potem ja Ramon pocaluje Mariano powie to Paulowi i to on sie zdenerwuje chodź Ramon pocałuje ją tylko w policzek to bedzie afera. Sofia. Co sofia? Co "Co sofia" ? Napisales sofia. A jak uwazasz to ze Ramon pocałował Margaritę bez jej pozwolenia tylko w policzek to od razu Paul taki zdenerwowanh? Zdenerwowana Sofia. Kiedy Sofia zdenerwowana i dlaczego ? Sofia powinna się zdenerwować na Margaritę. Za co? Za to że Raomn ją pocałował ?!. Ale co ma do tego Sofia to raczej Andres i Delfina Chris i Mariano powinni pobić Ramona że zjiszczyl im rodzine jeszcze dulce i roby powinni przyjechać i mu wlać. Raczej on im !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A Sofia to dlatego że zakochała się w Ramonie. Co ty gadasz? Dlaczego tak uwazasz?!!!!!!?.Nigdy nie bylo czegos takiego.!!! Nawet kiedyś jej się śniło to ale nie pokazali tego dlatego że spała w tedy wswoim pokoju a nie pokazują go w serailu. wymyslasz ale mogli zrobic ze sofia zdradzila by Wilsona i lorenzo mogl np byc z kassandra a takze segundo i ramon taki czworokąt by był. No powinno tak nawet być a to z Sofią było a pozatym były też sceny pokazane w serialu ale była w tedy Sabirną chyba dlatego że nie chciała żeby Wilson się dowiedział bo był by smutny bo by myślał że Ramona lubi bardziej od niego. To w jakim odcinku byl sen a gdy byla Sabriną to wilson nie wiedziap ze to sofia i sam kazal ramonowi z nią randkowac a Sabrina nie chciala bo nie chciala zdradzic Wilsona. Ale nie wiem czemu aż tak nie chciałą bo jak była Sabriną to przecież n"ie Sofią" . No tak ale Franky juz to wiedziala ale Margarita i Ramon by do siebie pasowali w 1 sezonie bardzo czesto razem rozmawiali i byli do siebie podobni nyslalem ze bedą razem.A gdy zobaczylem streszczenia hiszpanskie ze paul caluje margarite potem jej sie oswiadcza i biorą ślub zaniemowilem gdy wtedy gdy to czytalem to sie oni nienawidzili A czy napisałeś komenatarz na stronie bótelki z wodą ?!. Tak he he To nie ma takiego czegoś w twojej szkole ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? No nie a to w twojej jest?. No przecież tak nawet dużo. EJJ a co z tymi odcinkami w wakacje do kiedy będą puszczane bo jade na koloniie i nie che przegapić W piątek ostatni odcinek jeszcze trzy zostaly i bedzie przerwa w dosc ciekawym momencie reszte odcinków puszczą albo jesienią albo znów rok przerwy. Pewnie jesenią na 10 odcinków chyba długo nie bedzie trzeba czekać. Jesienią w następnym roku. Tu dobrze napisałem słowo roku !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! . okk Witajcie jestem nowy na wiki kocham ten serial Strona Poświęcona Dyskusji. Xd czemu przepisales tytul a co do cieboe zapalko to witam Jaka Zapałko. Ten nowy użytkownik nazywa sie Pan Zapałka Czemu. Tego nie wiem mnostwo roznych dziwnych nazw jest i tyle uzytkownikow ze glowa boli ciekawe czy wicej jest kobiet i dziewczyn na wiki czy mezczyzn Skąd wiesz że ma taką nazwę ? Pisało na Ostatnia Aktywność zawsze tam zaglądam co godzinę od wczoraj odkąd dołączyłam bo dużo się dzieje. A na innej wiki na której kiedyś była taka aktywnośc jak tu teraz to też było dużo użytkowników i nawet może o dwa razy więcej. Lepiej bylo jak tu bylo tylko z 12 jak wtedy gdy dołączyłam bo teraz za duzo sie dzieje. Tak jak w serialu wszyscy lubili bardziej jak było mniej głównych bochateruw czyli w 1 sezonie. No bo lepszy klimat a teraz tu na wiki mnostwo stron a na stronie fogurki robotow ciagle pisza dziwne komentarze No właśnie o tym chciałem teraz napisać że jest nowy a tam są ciekawe i śmieszne podobny do tych co był y na SpongeBob Wiki na stronie Domu Sklamara. Szkoda że usuneli wikie o spongebobie CZemu. Kategoria:Ważne strony